The Search Continues
by UltimateReading
Summary: Yuki Yuna's life is a Mess and it all happened when she was 8 years old. Will she be reunited with an old freind? Will she learn to trust again? What would happen if she fell in love with a host? Why was she bullied at the the age 5? Read and Find out! (First ever story! Sorry if its rushed or this summary sucks... I tried guys!) Follow Yuki on this crazy mystery ride!
1. Chapter 1 - Going To School

_Chapter 1_

 _Going to school_

Knock knock. "Wake up mistress Yuki! Today is your first day of school!" A voice said from behind the door. I rolled over and looked at the digital clock on my dresser, it said 8:00 am Monday. I threw the blankets to the side and put on my uniform and dashed down stairs and into the dining room as I pulled out the chair I was stopped by the sudden comment one of my maids had made. "You look lovely in yellow mistress Yuki!" I slowly looked down and my smile turned into a frown. "You know I hate the the color yellow Anna" I sighed and thought. _'Why did it have to be yellow... I hate that color...Yuck'_

" Can you get me a white and purple blouse like t-shirt, Two purple ribbons for my hair and a white skirt that has been outlined in a sparkly purple. Please and thank you Anna!" _'I like the color purple not yellow!'_ I watched my maid bow to me as she said, "Of course mistress Yuki anything for you!" She almost ran as fast as Flash _'geez'_ I sweatdropped.

I called one of my butlers over and asked for some Captian Crunch cereal. He said "Alright mistress" He bowed and waked off.

I stood there and waited for Anna to come back. About 5 minutes later she gave me my outfit and I quickly got dressed.

When I finished getting changed I went downstairs and went to one of many beauty roomd we have. I sat infront of the mirror and tried to put up my hair when Anna stopped me "Here I'll do it for you! Would you like a braid or twin tails?" "Twin tails please I think it would look cute but of course not too cute!"

I smiled into the mirror as Anna commented "I can tell that you are nervous Mistress!" I sweatdropped "How did you know? I thought I was doing a good job hiding it?" I replied slightly confused. "Well if I hadnt looked at your eyes I'd have never known but to make sure the color magenta means your nervous right?" She giggled. I sighed "Yea that it is"

The bulter that I called to get my breakfast came back and placed a tray on the dinning table and then walked over to us and said " Mistress your cereal is ready and it is 8:30 and your school starts in about 30 minutes please hurry mistress" He bowed as I nodded.

I like Inhaled the cereal because I was excited but really nervous all at the same time. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror and nodded _'I do look good in purple! I wonder what they will think of me... What if word gets out that I used to be a commoner...'_ I sighed as the painful memories try to escape. _'No I can't think like that I need to stay calm and always think positive!'_ I jumped and punched the air above me. "I am going to have an awesome day no matter what!" I ran to grab my bag and I called for Anna.

She came running down the stairs and said "The limo is waiting for you Yuki! Have a good day at school!" She waved and smiled "I will no matter what" I smiled cutely and ran to the limo.

I got in the limo and placed my bag beside me as a did my belt up. DJ the driver said. "Ouran acadamey highschool correct Miss Yuki?" I nodded "Yup thanks DJ" "Anytime! He nodded as he pulled out at drove to the highschool.

When we got there DJ pulled up to the steps as I exhaled loudly "Well here goes nothing" I muttered. DJ waved at me and said "Have a good day miss Yuki!" I opened the door and steped out " Thanks see ya later DJ!" I quickly grabbed my backpack and started walking towards the entrance.

 _Hikaru's POV_

As Koaru and I got out of the limo I noticed there was another limo with us there. I thought to myself _'huh its a girl I wonder... I don't think I've seen her before...Ah this is driving me crazy'_ I guess Koaru knew what I was thinking cause we both looked at each other at the same time. "Lets go say hi, maybe we can even help her out because it looks like she is struggling a bit heh."Koaru said. I shrugged my shoulders. "Why not I mean we did get here early so lets go." We started walking towards her and Koaru happened to be infront of me walking faster _'What's wrong with him?'_ As I stepped on the first step she tripped and fell into Koaru's arms. _'Knowing what just happened he planned that all out'_ I sighed. I looked down and noticed her cell phone fell so I picked it up and looked at it. It was a pink flip phone that had a sparkling outline.

I smiled evilly as I shoved it into my pocket.

As I looked up I seen Koaru had his mouth wide open and his eyes were in shock. I grew nervous as I quickly walked up to them and was worrying to much about Koaru, that I didn't notice the girl infront of us. "What's wrong Koaru what happened?" I asked woriedly. He studdered "H-her Eyes C-changed C-color!" He said pointing to the girl as I followed to wear he was pointing and had seen that her fae was red and her eyes were the color Orange-red.

 _'He is probably trying to trick me or something... Right?'_

"Oh uh I'm Yuna, Yuki but you can call me Yuki."She bowed as red face turned more redder. My grew hot and I studdered "I'm H-Hittachin, Hikaru. Just call me H-Hikaru. I smiled nervously. _'Why am I studdering and why is my face so hot dang it!'_

"So uh y-your twins huh?" Yuki said as I nodded. My face went back to normal. "Wow you really look identical!" "We have been told that alot actually." I replied. Her face suddendly sadend as her eyes slowy starting to fade from a Orange-red to light blue.

 _'so he wasnt kidding. I think that is pretty cool!'_

I tried to lighten her mood and asked her what class she was in. Her eyes changed color in the blink of an eye, now they are a purplish pink. "Oh a I am actually in class 1-A but since today is my first day here I have no idea where it is..." She looked down yup her eyes where now magenta colored. I smiled. "I am actually In that class two exept we started a week ago so you will have to talk to our teacher." "Oh I know that is why I'm here early! Anyways do you guys mind if you show there? If I went on my own i would get lost!" She giggled, when she did I could feel my ears get hot and red.

"Yeah-"Kaoru said

"Sure-"I said with a normal smile.

"We don't mind if you tag along!" We said together. Kaoru linked one of his arms around hers as he snachted her bags and held them for her. Yuki's face turned red. I smirked as I grabbed the other arm and we walked to our class room.

AN: Hello everyone its ulitame here and this is my first ever story that I have writen so if you all have an ideas or suggestions please don't hesitate to let me know.

So uh what did You guys Think?

The twins: Its ok but don't you think its weird that Yuki's eyes change color?

Kaoru:Yea that like took me off gaurd

Hikaru: I think it's cool!

Yuki: * She blushed * I was born with it leave me alone!

The twins: You should meet the host club!

Yuki: The what?

UltimateReadings: Find out next chapter! Until next time everyone!

The twins and Yuki: Yea until next time everyone!


	2. Making New Friends

Hey guys UltimateReadings here and I know I said I would be introducing Yuki to the the Host club, but I think she should make a couple of friends first and I might be putting a bit of her past however she won't remember it all, only bits and pieces anyways onto the story! Twins would you guys like to do the disclaimer ? You didn't do it last time.

Twins: We never did it because you never asked us nor anyone else to!

Me: Well sorry just could you do it please?

Twin: Why can't you do it?

Me: Stop asking questions and do it already!

Twin: UltimateReadings Does not own OHSHC she only owns Yuki!

Me: Thanks boys!

Chapter 2

Meeting New Friends!

* * *

As the twins brought me to my new class I walked in and noticed how empty it was but as I looked over at the teacher's desk I had seen the teacher there so I went up to her and told her that I was the new student named Yuki. I told her that since I'm shy, I won't be able to present myself in front of everyone and that I would have her read a speech I wrote about myself. She said it was fine so I went to the corner of the room and sat next to the window. Which also happens to be right next a certain redhead. Hikaru. One twin had asked me the question of why are you so short? And I replied by saying it's just the way I am.

Third person Pov

Yuki asked "So what do you guys do in your spare time?" One answered "I just like to play video games but Kaoru here I'm not so sure..." She noticed that Hikaru had this tiny bit of sadness in his eyes so she decided to point it out. "uh.. H-Hikaru what is wrong?" He kinda looked a bit surprised but said " Nah it's nothing just thinking..." Kaoru finally spoke up and said "Hikaru come on you know I love to play video games too! Please don't get sad.." Hikaru got a little closer to Kaoru as they were going to do their brotherly love thing but was stopped by Yuki "Hikaru and Kaoru you guys are lucky to have each other don't lose that relation ok be thankful that you have each other while it lasts. I may not have known you both for long but I can tell that you are two very generous people! Let's be friends forever!" Yuki finished as they both caught a glimpse of her eyes, they had been purple now they are are light blue.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other than back to her. "Why are sad Yuki? Did something happen?" They said in unison. She looked at them and sighed "It's just I used to have a brother…." She went quiet to see what their response was but instead they looked at her and said "Oh we're sorry to ask this but would you mind if we asked his name?" They both looked at her sympathetically. She looked at them and nodded. "Well If I remember correctly his name is Tamaki….It's still a little fuzzy so I don't exactly remember what he looks like…." She looked embarrassed for not remembering. They looked at her confused for different reasons.

Hikaru spoke up at said "Tamaki…..Ta...ma...ki…" He gasped. Could she mean Tamaki Suoh?! But she couldn't! Her last name is different so obviously she knew a different tamaki. Kaoru on the other hand was thinking of how she could forget but then he ended up asking "Um Yuki… One question, How can you forget what your brother looks like?" She looked at him and said. "Well all I remember is when I was 6 there was a blonde boy that ran around the house with a maid running behind him yelling Tamaki… But I never saw him again after I turned 7…I can't fully remember...for other reasons I have no memory of him completely…"

The twins could see the tears that pooled up in her eyes so they decided to stop asking her questions. She realized the twins stopped talking so she wiped the tears and smiled as she said to them "I have faith that I will find him so if you feel sad because I do then you should help me find him!"

The twins looked at each other.

 _H: Did she just ask us for our help?_

 _K: Yea she did what should we do?_

 _H: Well for now why don't we try to help her but if she means the boss then we should keep her away from the club for a while_

 _K: Sure but what if she starts to think we wanna be friends with her?_

 _H: Well that's a good question… Let's just play it out and during that time we can think of different ideas ok?_

 _K: Sure…_

* * *

Yuki's Pov

When I told the twins about my brother my head started to feel fuzzy and the last thing I remember was the twins looking at each other when I passed out. Eventually I started to feel something poking my cheek. My eyes fluttered open and I seen the twins with worried expressions and then I realized that there was another boy beside them with brown hair. He also looked worried. "Uh hi? What happened?" I looked up at them and was confused. 'When did there get so many people in the class?'. "Yuki are you alright? You just passed out…" The brown haired boy said. I sat up and looked at them with a very confused face. "Did something happen? When did there get so many people in the class?" One of the twins spoke up "You just passed out or something. You sure your feeling alright?" "Y-yes i'm fine but who are you?" I had to look over at the brown haired boy because I was wondering why they were there. "Oh I'm Haruhi nice to meet you Yuna-san!" Haruhi answered. "Oh please call me Yuki! So fujioka-kun-" I was cut off again. "Please call me Haruhi!" Haru-chan is so nice! "Thank you Haru-chan! So uh what did miss?" I looked around the classroom and seen everyone in their desks talking to each other.

3rd person pov

"Haru…..Chan?" Haruhi looked shocked. "Do….do you not like it? I don't have to call you that...if you don't like it of course." "Oh it's ok i was just shocked is all i don't mind if you called me that. It's just someone in our clu-" the twins stopped her before she could finish her sentence. Hikaru whispered in Haruhi's ear "Don't tell her about our club ok for now we need to figure out her problem" She nodded and she went back to talking to Yuki. "A person I know calls me that it's fine I was just shocked that you called me that so it's not a bother." "Oh ok well it's nice to meet you haru-chan!" yuki replied excitedly "Alright class please sit down and get ready for the day ahead of you. Today we have a new student and her name is Yuki Yuna! Yuki would you please stand up to let the class know who you are?" The teacher's voice rang throughout the classroom as yuki stood up and the class looked at her and started to whisper."Alright that's enough time to get out your books Yuki you borrow notes from Hikaru for today." The teacher said.

* * *

Time skip

Brought to you by the Hitachiins fashion designs!

~End of the day~

By now there were rumours going around about Yuki and you can only guess that they were bad. (Or else I wouldn't mention it :P) Yuki wasn't informed of this until after school. Three girls came out in front of her as she was going to wait for Dj to pick her up. The tallest girl (the one in the middle) looked at Yuki and wrinkled her nose. She said "Wow aren't you the cutest thing!" She said in sarcasm. The girl to her right (the shortest girl) said "Oh Sam please don't use sarcasm it doesn't suit you! Please just tell her why we are here!" Sam replied "Oh yes Yuki Yuna you better stay away from the twins from not on! How can you be popular with them when today is only your first day here!? I mean it's not fair that you can just show up and become popular with them when every time I try and hang out with them they ignore me!? Stay away from them or i'll ruin you!" This Sam girl ran off with tears of anger in her eyes. Yuki was shocked because she had tears in her eyes and felt hurt. She only asked them to help her find her brother but if they're going to be like she'll just leave them alone and find him herself. Yuki looked in her bag for her phone but couldn't find it. Did she leave it somewhere? Yuki ran back to class only to ran into one of the twins. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Yuki looked up and seen the twin. Hikaru noticed the tear stains on her cheeks and got really mad. 'How could someone make her cry?! Wait why am I saying these things I barely know her!' Hikaru spoke "Oh hey Yuki I was just looking for you to return this" He held his hand where her phone was. " It fell out of your bag earlier and I was going to give it back but I forgot about it sorry"He rubbed the back of his head grinning sheepishly. Yuki just stood there looking at him 'He is my friend should I tell him about the threat? He probably doesn't even like me as a friend but i'll ask him for haruhi's phone number' "T-thanks Hika-cha-Hikaru….Do you by any chance have ...some time to spare?" 'What am I doing I wanted to get haru-chan's phone number not hang out with him! I can't do anything about it not my body is in control.' "Uh well yea I mean after club I'm free well Kaoru and I are free if you don't mind hanging out with the both of us…" "Yea that is fine that way I can get to know you both better and you guys can get to know me better!" Yuki exclaimed "Oh by the way I need to find a club to attend at, which one are you in?" Hikaru thought about it 'She wouldn't be able to get in anyways she a girl and that is a clear factor but I don't think it will hurt to tell her' "It's called the host club! Wanna come with me?" "Sure thanks Hikaru!" Yuki exclaimed.

 _The first step is to get to know each other!_

* * *

AN: Hey guys sorry I am late with this chapter I started school about three months ago just shortly after I posted the first chapter and then my computer from home died and I am not able to use it so I'm stuck writing this at school and I only get like 15-20 minutes to get the ideas I have on the computer so I don't know when the next chapter will be out but hopefully it'll be soon! Shout out to those who have reviewed this story so far!

~UR Out!~


End file.
